Die Bedeutung von Ero
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Mari berbagi mengenai makna kata 'ERO' dengan Gilbert Beilschmidt yang awesome di sini. /EXPLICIT WORDS, EXPLICIT CONTENTS, ETC/ R&R?


**WARNING:** Konten eksplisit yang tidak sesuai untuk anak di bawah umur. Penggunaan sudut penceritaan yang berganti-ganti antara orang pertama sertaan dan orang ketiga terbatas. Mungkin ada typo—mungkin. Absurd. Slash/MaleXMale/homoseksual. _You've been warned, dude_.

**NOTE:** Untuk arti bahasa asing atau keterangan hal (yang barangkali tidak kalian mengerti), silakan lihat catatan di bawah. Dan untuk oknum yang (barangkali) akan kebingungan, cerita ini berseting di Jerman atau tepatnya: di Berlin.

Omong-omong, cara baca judul fanfiksi ini (_Die Bedeutung von Ero_): "Di Bedoitung von Ero." Artinya, "Makna dari Ero." Setidaknya semoga ini menjelaskan kebingungan Anda dan menjelaskan sebagian besar isi cerita.

* * *

'Ero', eh…?

Saat memikirkan mengenai kata 'ero', barangkali ada banyak hal yang terlintas dalam pikiran kalian. Mungkin—hanya _mungkin_—ada bayangan mengenai hubungan seksual antar dua orang manusia. Entah itu antara pria dengan wanita (yang paling normal, tentu!), pria dengan pria, atau… wanita dengan wanita. Belum pernah melihatnya, tentu saja—maksudku, yang terakhir—namun barangkali akan menyenangkan juga mendengarkan suara mereka mendesah! Hahaha!

Egh, lupakan. Mendadak membayangkannya saja aku sudah jijik. Karena, yang pertama kali terlintas di benakku adalah Elizaveta yang tengah berciuman amat panas dan mesra dengan Natalia. Che, entah mengapa kedengaran menjijikkan.

Kemudian, saat mendengar kata 'ero', barangkali juga benak kalian melanglang buana ke tempat yang lebih spesifik. _Natürlich_, mana mungkin aku yang _awesome_ ini tidak tahu?! Bisa saja, 'kan, kalian memikirkan mengenai barang-barang pemuas—uhuknafsuuhuk—yang sama sekali tidak selevel dengan aku yang _awesome_ ini! Itu juga, kata beberapa orang, adalah sesuatu yang menggambarkan kata 'ero'.

Masih kurang tepat? Hmmm…. Bagaimana dengan contoh lain? Seperti membayangkan seorang yang masih polos dan naïf (yang pasti akan jadi bawahan yang tepat bagiku yang _awesome_ ini!) diserang oleh pria lebih tua, dengan tatapan jahat dan menyebalkan dan sok berkuasa, membiarkan saja matanya jelalatan melirik _vital region_ milik si Polos. Masih ingat Francis Bonnefoy? Nah, itu mungkin salah satu contoh paling tepat untuk kasus terakhir. Tidak usah ditanya, pasti dia akan memainkan peran om-jahat-yang-senang-memperkosa-bocah-polos, oke? Aku tidak mau ada penolakan mengenai keputusan ini, karena aku adalah orang paling _awesome_ di dunia!

Namun, di atas semua itu, bagiku arti dari 'ero' adalah…

* * *

**Die Bedeutung von Ero**

.

By: DeBeilschmidt

.

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya  
And I make no profit, of course.

* * *

Suara berkemeresek datang dari sofa. Pada saat itu, Gilbert segera saja terbangun dari lamunannya, dan menatap orang di atas sofa; baru saja bangun, dengan rambut berantakan dan sedikit bekas liur kering di sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu nampak panik, amat sangat terlihat dari reaksinya yang berlebihan saat menyadari sosok Gilbert di hadapannya.

"Hah, G-Gilbert?!"

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah sang pemuda Aria. "Yoo~! _Guten Morgen_, Roderich!"

"…_Wie spät ist es?!"_ tanyanya segera, mengabaikan sapaan Gilbert yang hanya mengakibatkan suasana hati si pemuda albino berubah buruk. Bukan sesuatu yang disukainya, diabaikan oleh seseorang seperti ini. Sehingga dia hanya membisu dan memerhatikan Roderich mencari-cari kacamatanya di sekitar sofa dalam diam.

Bau bir menguar di udara. Rasa pusing menyerang kepala Roderich dengan hebatnya. Oh, _toll_, Roderich ingat semuanya sekarang. Si bodoh di hadapannya ini semalam memaksanya untuk minum segelas bir, yang berakhir dengan dirinya menghabiskan entah-berapa-botol. Ada rasa marah yang hendak lepas dari diri Roderich, namun _hangover_ yang diterimanya membuat semua kekuatannya sirna. Hanya desahan panjang yang ia keluarkan—sangat panjang hingga Gilbert tak tahan untuk mengomentari.

"Sebotol bir yang enak semalam, eh, Roddie?"

Roderich mengedikkan kepala. "Sebotol **kesalahan** besar, Gilbert," ujarnya, mengoreksi perkataan Gilbert. Cepat-cepat ia menuju ke arah pintu sembari berusaha mengabaikan usaha Gilbert yang menghalangi jalannya seperti anak kecil. "Minggir," perintah keluar dari mulutnya, dan dengan cepat Gilbert berdecak nakal.

"Ck, secepat itukah kau pulang? Aw, jangan jadi pengecut di sini, Roddie~" kata Gilbert. Ada banyak ejekan tersirat di sana, Roderich tahu akan hal itu. Namun ia tetap menjaga ketenangannya dan mengirimkan lirikan tajam pada Gilbert.

"Dengar, Gilbert Beilschmidt," Roderich berkata lamat-lamat, ada telunjuk ditekankan pada dada Gilbert, berikut dengan nada tajam penuh rasa kesal, "Tidak seperti dirimu yang tidak lebih dari pengangguran menyedihkan, aku harus masuk kerja jam sembilan. Mengerti?"

Namun, walaupun berkata seperti itu, Gilbert tetap tak peduli. Cengiran yang sedari tadi tersungging masih belum ia tanggalkan. Hening sesaat, Roderich merasa bahwa sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Jam sembilan pagi hanya tinggal satu jam lagi. Hanya sedikit waktu baginya untuk bersiap-siap masuk kantor, itu saja dia masih harus berharap bahwa U-Bahn datang tepat waktu. Sehingga, ia tak membuang waktu lagi hanya demi memarahi si tolol Gilbert, dan segera keluar sebelum dicegat lagi sekedar untuk mendengarkan ejekan kosong.

Dia keluar.

Rasanya aneh saat mengetahui bahwa Gilbert tidak berusaha mencegahnya lagi untuk pergi. Biasanya hal ini tak terjadi. Ada perasaan kosong yang mendadak menyerang hatinya, namun harga diri yang ia junjung mencegahnya untuk berbalik dan sekedar bertanya. Roderich pun mulai melangkah—awalnya pelan, dan kian cepat seiring detik jam berjalan.

"_Aber du liebst mich, Roderich!"_

Terdengar Gilbert berteriak dari belakang sana. Menyebabkan ujung telinga Roderich terasa panas. _Abaikan si tolol itu. Dia hanya pengangguran dengan masa depan suram_. Kata-kata itu yang terus ia ulang dalam hatinya, namun samar-samar ada kilasan mengenai apa yang terjadi semalam. Rasa cemas nan aneh yang menghiasi pikirannya saat mendengar bahwa Gilbert akan menikah dengan Elizaveta, pertemuannya secara tidak sengaja dengan Gilbert di Alexanderplatz, ajakan Gilbert untuk pergi minum yang dilanjutkan dengan ronde kedua di apartemennya, bau rokok yang menguar di udara, satu persatu botol anggur yang dibuka di samping bir, tangis yang samar ia ingat telah menuruni pipinya, hangat tangan familiar yang mengelus pipinya, lenguhan… desahan… dan…

Langkah Roderich terhenti. Dari tadi dia tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu fokus pada kemarahannya atas sikap Gilbert dan juga waktu yang kian mendesak, namun… dia merasakannya sekarang. Sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa pegal, terutama bagian pinggul. Belum lagi pantatnya yang sakit dan membuatnya tak bisa berlari menuju ke stasiun bawah tanah.

"…_Scheiße!"_

* * *

Melihat si Tuan Muda tidur dengan nyenyak. Begitu lelah (semalam dia sangat bersemangat, heee~) dan dengan mata yang agak bengkak karena menangis dan kesakitan. Orang di depanku ini tidur sembari menggenggam ujung selimut yang kuberikan padanya dengan amat erat, seolah tengah kedinginan di ruang yang berpemanas. Haha, sesekali aku bahkan—wow—menganggapnya manis. _Gott!_

Namun pada akhirnya (karena aku yang _awesome_ ini tak bisa mencegah seseorang bangun) dia terbangun dengan reaksi yang bisa ditebak. Sepertinya dia terlalu memikirkan soal waktu—biasalah, orang Austria sok rajin—dan segera mengacuhkanku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hal itu membuatku sebal, sehingga kuputuskan untuk menggodanya, sedikiiit!

(Apa, memang dipikir aku ini si Francis?!)

Sayangnya tak ada reaksi berarti. Mengecewakan. Inilah sebabnya aku lebih suka Roderich saat mabuk. Che, kalau tidak mabuk, dia tidak beda dengan orang Austria pada umumnya. Sok pemalu begitu. Padahal aku ingat semuanya.

AKU YANG _AWESOME_ INI INGAT SEMUANYA, HEI! Kenapa kau **tidak**?!

Sehingga aku pun memutuskan untuk mengucapkan kalimat pamungkas: mengenai apa yang dikatakannya padaku semalam. Kalau tidak ingat, ya sudah, berarti nasibku memang sedang sial.

_Aber, du liebst mich._

'_Ich liebe dich, Gilbert.'_—Aku cinta kau, Gilbert.

Pffft! Tidak menyangka, bukan, kalau semalam dia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu?! Bayangkan, Roderich yang seperti itu mengatakan kalau dia cinta padaku! _Na ja_, bukannya aku tidak senang. Hanya saja… yah, ini Roderich yang kita bicarakan! Sehingga, aku senang-senang saja saat melihat rona merah di kulit pucatnya saat aku meneriakkan hal itu. Ha!

.

Yah, menyenangkan melihat seseorang yang menyukaimu, dengan begitu malu-malunya menolak untuk mengakui pernyataan cintanya. Belum lagi dengan sikap sok pemarah dan segala penolakan yang ia lakukan. Lalu—apa itu tadi, ah—berpura-pura galak. Padahal, hal itu hanya membuat Roderich terlihat makin menggemaskan dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah dan tingkah gugupnya.

Makna lain dari kata 'ero' yang ada dalam kamusku.

**-end-**

* * *

**Keterangan:**

_Natürlich_ : (baca: natuerlih) Tentu saja

_Guten Morgen_ : (baca: guten morgen) Selamat pagi

_toll : _(baca: tol) hebat

_Wie spät ist es?_ : (baca: wi spet ist es?) Pukul berapa sekarang?

_U-Bahn_: (baca: U-Baan) alias Unter-bahn atau kereta bawah tanah. Nama kerennya, _subway._

"_Aber, du liebst mich, Roderich!"_: (baca: Aber, du libst mih, Roderih!) "Tapi, kau cinta aku, Roderich!"

_Alexanderplatz_: (baca: Alexanderplats) Alun-alun terkenal di Berlin. _Eine toller Platz._ Coba dicek di Wikipedia. Kata kunci = "Alexanderplatz" (...)

"…_Scheiße!" _: (baca: syaise!) "…Sial!"

'_Ich liebe dich, Gilbert.'_ : (baca: ih libe dih, Gilbert) 'Aku cinta kau, Gilbert.'

_Na ja_: (baca: na ya) _Well_ (English), yah (Indonesia)

**Afterwords**: Sedikit saja, deh. Nanti saya nyampah jadinya, LOL. Tapi yang jelas, _well_, kita ketemu lagi, FHI! _Wie geht's?!_ \:D/ #abaikanemotnya Hanya bisa berharap, sih, semoga kalian menikmati fanfiksi ini. Sangat amat absurd, memang, saya sendiri sadar kok. (…) Maka dari itu, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca. Dan saya akan lebih berterima kasih lagi kalau Anda memberikan review. (…) _Oh, I don't mind about flame, but don't expect me to take it to heart. I really don't give a damn. Just… what, is that going to give me some benefits? (Retorical question, okaaay.)_

Sekali lagi, _danke schön!_

**021913—rdb**


End file.
